


Chess Pieces

by Elennare



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They play blind against a Grandmaster - but they're never giving in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A game of chess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470465) by [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84). 



> Based on the fantastic drabble "A Game of Chess" by Lothiriel84 (Spoilers for season 4 finale). All quotes are from the fic, and used with permission.  
> Made for the "Games" challenge at fan_flashworks.


End file.
